little blue bird
by Sebastianfan16
Summary: I'm not good at summaries yet since this is my first story so basicly ciel has a little sister
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is my first fanfiction so please give any coments that you can but dont be harsh so enjoy_**

"help us, please someone help us." a young boy said silently in a cage holding a little toddler of the age three. "I dont care who" The demon saw the boy in the cage and smirked "what do you wish" The boy looked down at the sick sleeping toddeler and looked at the demon " I want the people that did this dead!" and a contrack simbol began to form on his eye.

Third person prov

The sun was just starting to peak through the sky when the butler came into a room that had two sleeping lumps on a king sized bed. "Young master, Young mistress it is time to wake up". The two lumps began to ster and as the covers were moved a boy that appered to be thirteen wrose and streched. When he look down at a young girl that appered to be no older then seven began to ster. " good morning young master" the boy only noded tward his butler as he bagan to list his schedual for the day. The young girl finaly began to rise and rub her eyes. "good morning ciel" she said sleepaly as the leened on her older brother, " good mornin cillia." the older boy spoke as he patted the young childes head. As sebastion began to serve tee he told ciel of the events for today and that they would be having a visitor. this pirked the young childs intresst. " realy, there will be someone visiting?" the young girl asked. " yes but he will be here for buisness so dont ask him to many questions" replied her brother. As they made there way down to breckfast sebastion couldnt help but think how innocent the young girl was, even after everything that had happend to her and her brother. They looked very similer, it was as if they were twins. The siblings had the same hair color although hers was fell down to her waist in soft waves. And her eyes were the same as her brothers. Just by looking at the older brother you could tell the deep love he had for his baby sister. She was the only thing in his life that he truley cared for. Ciel had grown cold twards the world and never truly smiled to anyone but his younger sister. He never let her out of his sight even when he went to investigate cases he always had her with him. As they arrived at the dining room sebastion left to go get the meal. Once cilla was hellped into her seat and her brother had sat down thats whne it happened. When finny was staring into space the young master threw a dart at the back of his neck. finny gasped in surpride and bounced around in pain. "what was that for master" finny asked ciel "no, reason it was to be expected" he said calmly not even looking up from his paper. Cillia look surprised but was soon destracted when sebastion gave her breakfast , " thank you sebastian" her bell like voice said. sebastian gave a bow and a small smile to the young child. After breakfast ciel was walking to his office with cillia trailing behind him and stopped to look at the portrate of there late parents. Cillia looked at the people in the picture as strangers. She was to young to rember them. Ciel just hufed and took his siters hand and continued his way to his office. Later that day when sebastian was getting everything ready for there guest he heard the office bell ring. As he got to the office he knocked three times before opening the door. When he walked into the office he sae cillia playing with a doll house ciel had placed in the room for when she gets bored. " what is it you need young master" he said to ciel. ciel looked up from his paper " im a bit hungery id like something sweet for me and cillia to eat." he said." im sorry young master but that would ruin yours and the young mistress appitite." he stated calmly. "i dont care about it make us a parfrait" he said "im sorry" said sebastion, ciel tskd and stood up to look out the window. " fine then but one more thing, remove the portrate from the stair case" sebastian looked surprised as ciel caried on " i am the new head of the phantomhives" he said as he stroked his ring. Sebastian smirked and bowed "yes my lord" after sebastian had fixed the mess the other servants had made and had preapared the siblings to get dressed he went out to great there guest. The italion man was impressed by the garden and when he came inside the mansion he saw ciel at the top of the stair case and cillia hiding behinde ciel, she was very shy around strangers. Later ciel had led his guest and sister into the drawing room and started playing a strange game. Cillia was reading a book on a chair next to her brother. "the eastern india factory is doing extrodanry well, we are looking to expand an..." " Bewithched by the eyes of the dead,blast seems i lose a turn" ciel said interupting the ittalian man "nows the perfect time" he said keeping a fake smile on his face " i was hoping that if you donated more money to the company it would be a great investment for you.." "its your turn" said cillia as she to was paying close attention to the board game having grown bored of her book. "oh right" said the italion man feeling a litle irritated by the small childs interruption. "so i just spin this.. five space""lose a leg in the enchanted forest now you can only move half the number of spaces, its your turn again i lost a turn remember" "oh right well lets see... 10 spaces" "no thats five" said cie. "what?" said that man,"you lost a leg remember" ciel said with a strange glint in his eye. " oh my what a grusome board game should your sister be watching and is there a way for me to ever get my leg back?" said the italion man."im afraid once something is lost, one can never hope to retrieve it again" ciel said darkley stroking his ring "your body is burnd by raging flame" he said scaring the man alittle. At that momen sebastian came in anouncing dinner. After dinner they were made there way back to the drawing room. When theyentered the room ciel said " lets finish the game" the italion man looked surprised and said " but i do have another appointment" but by the look he got from ciel he sut up immidiatly. "well alright but would you mind if i use your phone. "sure answered a bored ciel. Cilla was watching them with tired eyes and sebastian noticed this. " young misstres i belive it is past your bed time" ciel kissed his littles sisters head goodnight and sebastian stook her to her room dressed her in her pink nightgown that went down past her ankles making her look evern smaller and she was out befor her head even hit the pillow. Not long after she was woken by a scream in the night startled she ran to her door and ran into sebastian on his way to the drawing room. "what is it my lady?" he asked the small child "i thought i heard a scream. She answered rubing her eyes. " Sebastian felt his cold hear soften for the girl. Though being a demon and loved noone he felt a soft spot for the little girl and was very protective of her. "no little one you didnt now lets get you back to bed. He said as he led her back to her big fluffy bed and covered her and she fell back to sleep slowly.

 ** _So what did you think of the first chaper im open to any and all sugestians as you know this is my first fanfiction so i would acept any ideas and let me know if you want me to continue this so thanx for reading._**


	2. update

Hey guys its me I'm sorry it has been so long since I added to this story, I had the second chapter all typed out but it got deleted so I will have that to by the end of next week I promise so please stick with me and always and suggestions to make this story better would be greatly appreciated thanx:)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey so here it is the second chapter I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had it all done but my laptop glitched and deleted it all. So again please leave comments and any suggestions on how to make this story better I would greatly apreisiate it. Oh and just so you guys know I changed cilias name to Victoria because it just sounded better.**

The servants were looking around the mansion for mice. Bard was lifting up floor boards, and looking at wires "damn this wires done for" bard said coming up and rubbing the back of his neck. "the rats again?" finny asked. "yea, I heard that London was being pledged by rats, but I didn't thing we'd have this problem this far into the country." bard said sighing. Just at that moment a mouse scurried in front of them. They all gasped, finny snuck up to a statue and grabbed it ready to throw it "I've got you rat" he yelled throwing it. Bard and mey-rin yelled as they saw it coming towards them. after it made its impact it barely missed them. "oops, I missed" finny said rubbing the back of his head. "what do you mean oops?!" bard said yelling at him."ho,ho,ho" tanaka said, while mey-rin looked a little anxious.

You could here a lot of commotion in from the hallway. The people in the game room looked towards door. "awful lot of commotion out there, seems your experiencing a rat problem as well" lord Randel said walking towards the pool table. "How long do you intend to let the little monsters run free". "oh not long he is just waiting for the right time" lou said from a couch across the room. "Indeed, he prefers to settle things with one blow" madam res said smiling slightly "will you pass on this turn as well?" she said looking towards Ciel and Victoria. Victoria was sitting on ceils lap reading a book, she was wearing a light blue dress her hair was braided and pinned back. "I'll pass, its not my intention to go when I know I will fail" he said. "all games aside, when do you intend to deal with the problem?" lord Randel asked ciel. "anytime you like, the rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and I hold the key to the store house." The man who was listening closely to the conversation missed his shot. "anyway you should be more focused on settling a considerable payment" he said looking towards Randel. "your a vulture!" Randel spat at ciel. "lord Randel, I'd be careful on how you smear my families name" ciel said narrowing his eyes at him. Victoria looked up from her book sensing the tension in the room. "oh be carful Randel you've upset him, so now what do you plan to do" ciel rose gently setting Victoria on the chair gently " I think its time we put an end to this game." the pudgy man on the chair said "you've passed on your turn twise and now your after them all in one go" he said to ciel. "naturaly" ciel said with a slight smirk, "careful your greed will undo you" Randel said to ciel. ciel smirked and hit the pool ball and got them all in the holes "am I undone".

Sebastian was pouring tea in to tea cups while the others in the room were discussing the previous meeting. "we have a special Darjeeling tea from fort land and mason" Sebastian said. Lau took a sip "mmm, tea can be excellent when made well." ;au said taking another. Across the room grell was staring at Sebastian with admiration. Madam red looked at him "grell learn something from Sebastian" she said with a stern look. Grell looked down "yes ma'am", she turned her gaze back to Sebastian "Just look at this fine physic" she said rubbing his behind startling him almost causing him to drop the tea pot he was holding, Ciel quickly covered Victoria's eyes not wanting to tarnish her innocence. "you should quit this country job and come work for me in the city". Ciel having enough of this cleared his through blushing a little "Madam red". Madam red looked at her nephew and blushed quickly moving her hand away. "oh I'm sorry dear, he looked like he needed a physical just a doctor habit" she said giggling slightly. Victoria looker at her brother curiously "why did you cover my eyes ciel" she asked innocently. ciel patted her head "I'll tell you when your older". Madam red smiled at this image of sibling affection. "so do you believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today" lau said going back to business. "perhaps" ciel said looking down at his little sister who was trying hard to keep her eyes open. He looked at the grandfather clock in the room and noticed that it was about her nap time. "Victoria I do believe it is time for your afternoon nap" he said getting her attention. "No, ciel I'm not sleepy" she said trying to convince him but failed miserably by yawning. She did not want to take a nap, she wanted to show her brother that she was a big girl. Ciel smiled gently at her but looked towards Sebastian. He nodded and took the young five year old and lifter her so that he was carrying her out of the room. "have a nice nap dear" her aunt called, but Victoria was starting to doze off on Sebastian's shoulder. when they made it to her room Sebastian put her in a night gown and put her into her bed closing the curtains. he lit her a candle since she was afraid of the dark and left the seeing as she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She woke some time later to Sebastian waking her for dinnertime. When they got to the dinning room she noticed that ciel was covered in bruses. She gasped running up to her brother as fast as her little legs could carry her "what happened?" she said hugging her brother. "nothing I just tripped nothing to worry about" he said gently reassuring her. After they ate dinner Ciel and Victoria mad e their way to the library where they read for a little bit before Sebastian had mey-rin give Victoria a bath and get her read for bed. when she was all tucked in ciel came in to say goodnight. He gently kissed her head before leaving the room, she slowly closed her eyes and was out like a light.

 **finally I am done with this chapter, my laptop kept messing up and I had to keep retyping it and it was getting irritating beyond belief, so let me know how you like it and again leave any comments or suggestions on how I should continue thanx for reading.**


	4. hey

Hey guys sorry I am taking so long a lot of stuff has been happening. oh and I'm thinking of writing another story about the shining where danny is a girl and how that would change the story or if he had a sister let me know what you think.

Again thank you for reading and thank you all for your comments I will try to read through my stuff before I post anyway tell me what you think thanx


End file.
